El ninja Heisenberg
by near525
Summary: Walt muere y reencarna en el mundo de naruto ¿Como lidiara el con una situacion tan loca? Advertencia Muertes importantes, actualizaciones lentas
1. Chapter 1

El ninja "Heisenberg"

Capítulo 1: El fin y el inicio

Walter caminaba por el laboratorio de meta en el cual Jesse fue prisionero y esclavo por 6 meses.

Mientras camina, observa todos los objetos que el que alguna vez usa para "cocinar" a lo lejos escuchando las sirenas de la policía acercándose rápidamente, pero esto lo tiene sin cuidado, Walter estaba herido de muerte y desangrándose rápidamente

Su destino estaba sellado.

Finalmente pierde las fuerzas en las piernas y cae desplomado, por su mente pasan los recuerdos de su familia, esperaba que Gretchen y Eliot cumplieran con lo que les encomendó, también piensa en Skyler, su mujer a la cual el mismo le había hecho daño por un deseo egoísta y le había arruinado la vida a su familia entera por lo mismo, piensa en Hank, la única persona capaz de detener a un monstruo que se había convertido y que Jack y sus hombres habían matado cuando él lo había conseguido, finalmente piensa en Jesse, el chico que el mismo Walt busco para unirse al negocio de la meta, fue su único aliado y amigo hasta cierto punto, también es quien más sufrió lo largo de esta travesía: perder su hogar, perder un amigo, ganarte la desconfianza de tus padres, ser golpeado casi hasta la muerte en dos ocasiones,perder una novia que se asfixio por su propio vómito, ver con sus propios ojos lo brutal del negocio en el que estaba metido, presenciar el asesinato de un niño que había intentado salvar, el asesinato de Gale, el envenenamiento del hijo de su novia a quien le había agarrado cariño, presenciar otro asesinato de un niño, perder a su mentor, ser traicionado, ser torturado y finalmente, ver como asesinan a su segunda novia enfrente de él.

Se culpable al tener en sus planos matar a Jesse junto a Jack y su pandilla, ya que si bien Jesse lo traiciono la verdad es que él se lo había buscado y por mucho ya que la mayoría de las desgracias que sufrió fue por su culpa y su ambición.

Esperaba que Jesse fuera de libre de toda esta mierda de las drogas.

Finalmente juzgado en si mismo: como coño paso de ser un maestro sobrecalificado de química y un trabajador en un lavado de autos, un cocinero de metanfetamina, un asesino, al capo de la meta y finalmente un criminal más buscado de la DEA . Grabe todas sus acciones horribles: desde chantajear a Jesse, cocinar en primer lugar, asesinar a Emilio y Crazy-8, trabajar con Tuco Salamanca (el distribuidor representante del cartel) e indirectamente provocar su muerte (aunque en su defensa el intento matarlo primero) , intentar controlar el territorio libre de Tuco usando a los amigos de Jesse (provocando la muerte de uno), trabajar con Gus Fring, el narco mas poderoso de Nuevo México en ese entonces, sacar a Jesse del negocio dejándolo solo, ser el responsable de la golpiza que le dio Hank,

Con ese último recuerdo, Walter White, alias "Heisenberg", el chef de la meta muere.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero no es el final de su historia

**Aldea escondida entre las hojas, Zona Boscosa: Noche**

Minato estaba nervioso y ansioso, el ninja conocido como "el relámpago amarillo de konoha" a su vez que el cuarto Hokage de la villa se encuentra asi que en la cama de una pequeña casa a las afueras de la aldea se encuentra su esposa Kushina Uzumaki a punto de dar a luz a su primogenito, estaba feliz y emocionado ... y también preocupado, ya que la razón de que estuvieran fuera de una aldea por la era porque su esposa era el jinchuriki del kyubii, el zorro de nueve colas y el mas poderoso de los nueve biijus, el cual era retenido por kushina para evitar que esta causara destrucción en la aldea (además de garantizar el poder del biiju en beneficio de konoha) y este en el parto podría liberarse, ya que en este el sello que lo mantiene preso se debilita, dándole posibilidad al biiju para escapar de su prisión,por lo que Minato debia de estar atento al sello para evitar cualquier desgracia

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! - era el alarido de Kushina al comenzar el trabajo de parto, asistida por Biwako la esposa del Tercer Hokage, y el propio Minato concentrado en mantener el sello cerrado

-¡Bua Bua Bua! - eran los lamentos de un bebe tras pasar 3 horas del inicio del parto

-Felicidades, parece un niño sano y fuerte -decia Biwako sonriendo, el bebe era un niño rubio con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas dándole aspecto de un zorro, rasgo esperado debido a su madre era un jinchuriki, pero lo que no esperaba era lo que pasaría después.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡- grito Kushina con todas sus fuerzas ya que tiene algo revolviéndose en su estomago

-¡¿Pero que pasa?! - grito alarmado Minato, al ver como Kushina lloraba y gritaba de dolor y no poder ayudarla por no descuidar el sello.

-¡No es posible, hay un segundo bebe! -Dijo Biwako sorprendida para después de prepararse para recibir al segundo bebe

-… -silencio solo interrumpido por los jadeos de Kushina, ya que el bebe que no se esperaba no emitio queja alguna, ni sollozos, ni lloriqueos, nada; silencio absoluto reinaba en la habitación

-¿Qué demonios ..? - dice Minato costernado por lo sucedido, el niño aparentemente saludable aunque increíblemente el pelo del niño no era rubio como el suyo, o pelirrojo como su esposa, era más bien de un castaño claro, sus ojos afectados una iris gris y parecía estar mirando su entorno con extrema incredulidad.

Biwako camino hacia Kushina y le entrego a los recién nacidos, para Kushina dio igual que fuera de castaño, o el hecho de que parecía estar viéndola con algo parecido a una rareza, ella al ver a los niños sollozo de felicidad.

-Tu te llamaras naruto- le dijo al bebe rubio a la vez que le dio un beso en la frente -y tu ... te lamaras Arashidencia mientras miraba al bebe castaño sacándole una mueca de confusión.

Biwako tomo a los niños para limpiarlos mientras los padres se miraban con cariño, a pesar de todo, se alegraban de su segundo hijo, lamentablemente su alegría no duro mucho, ya que al escuchar un golpe en el piso, miraron con horror lo que pasaba

Biwako estaba muerta con la garganta abierta, y parado a un lado de ella, tenía un sujeto enmascarado con los bebes en una mano y un kunai apuntándoles a los bebes en la otra.

-Cuarto, aléjate de la jinchuriki- amenaza el sujeto de forma amenazante

-Tranquilizate- diciendo Minato tratando de mantener la calma, pero estando en máxima alerta por lo que podría hacer el enmascarado.

-Habla por ti mismo Cuarto, yo estoy muy tranquilo- nombrado el sujeto- mejor pongamos a prueba al gran relámpago amarillo- dijo de forma maligna mientras lanzaba a la manta qu contenia a los bebes al aire.

-¡MINATOOOOO! - Gritaba kushina desesperada

Minato en una fracción de segundo tomo a sus hijos en brazos y se puso de rodillas en el techo gracias a su chakra, pero al retirar la cobija, se dio cuenta de que tenia etiquetas explosivas.

Minato se teletransporta a una casa lejana para luego arrojar la cobija y salir de la casa rápidamente para después, las etiquetas explotaron destruyendo la casa.

Minato reviso a sus hijos dándose cuenta de que estaban a salvo

-Ese desgraciado lo uso de distracción para obligarme a alejarme de Kushina- mencionados Minato molesto

**Bosque de konoha**

El enmascarado había tomado a kushina y la había atado a dos postes evitando que podría moverse

-¿Por qué haces esto? - dijeron Kushina de forma cansada al sujeto enmascardo

-¿Por qué? Supongo que ya sabes sabes mientras tocaba el estomago de Kushina.

Al hacer esto una extraa energía morada salia del sello de Kushina mientras esta se rodeaba de un chakra rojizo.

Konoha

En la aldea se verá una película civil de un lugar a otro, ocupándose en sus propios asuntos, a los ninjas haciendo vigilancia o simplemente haciendo otras cosas, lo que no sabían es esa noche seria una que nunca olvidarían

En los barrios mas despejados de la aldea se observaba al sujeto enmascarado saltando de techo en techo hasta aterrizar en el piso.

-Ven a mi kyubii ¡Jutsu de invocación! - dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el piso a la vez que aparecía una especie de sello en el suelo.

Mientras todos realizanban sus labores, aparecería una nube de humo que podría observar por toda la aldea, y disiparía el horror se apoderaría de los ninjas y civiles.

Y no era para menos, frente a sus ojos aparecía un zorro naranja que ondeaba sus nueve colas en el aire.

El kyubii había sido liberado y comenzó a hacer destrozos en la aldea ya masacrar a la población de konoha.

Torre Hokage

En una torre roja que en su cima portaba el símbolo del fuego, podríamos observar un ninja perteneciente al cuerpo AMBU corriendo hasta llegar a una habitación donde se encotraba Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Tercer Hokage.

-Tercero, el kyubii apareció en medio de la aldea y esta provocando destrozos-dados el AMBU con pánico

-Si ya lo sé Hiruzen mientras se ponía su traje de combate- "Biwako" - piensa con tristeza, probablemente su esposa no sobrevivió al ataque, pero no tenia tiempo para lamentarse, la aldea estaba en peligro.

Monumento Hokage

En la montaña en la cual estarían los rostros de los hokages, seleccione Minato que tras liberar a Kushina y llevarla con sus hijos a un refugio seguro, fue la aldea a la defensora del Kyubbi, este al verlo, concentro una cantidad abismal de chakra a su ocico para formar una bijjudama, que el cuarto transporte a los límites del país del fuego, evitando que su aldea fuera destruida por el ataque

Cuando está disponible para atacar, el sujeto enmascarado muestra con un jutsu espacio-tiempo superior al suyo, teniendo que transportar hacia el bosque para evitar el ataque del enmascarado

Bosque 20 minutos después.

Tras vencer al sujeto enmascarado que deberían ser el mismísimo Madara Uchiha, y batallar contra el Kyubii con la ayuda del jefe sapo Gamabunta logro llevarlo fuera de la aldea, también con la ayuda de Kushina y su KekKei genkai las cadenas de chakra lograron algún bijju .

Desgraciadamente tuvieron que sellar el Kyubii a la mitad de sus hijos, ya que kushina no resistió el sellado del bijju y el al realizar el sello de la parca para invocar al shinigami y sellar al bijju y dividir su poder, debia sacrificar su vida como pago al dios de la muerte, y por si no fuera poco poco el bijju al intentar evitar ser sellado nuevamente intento matar a los niños atravesándolos con sus garras, pero Minato y Kushina se interpusieron siendo atravesaros por la garra del Kyubii y sellando al bijju dentro de sus hijos y muriendo por las heridas y el sellado.

El bebe pelicastaño observo todo esto con los ojos como plato, en su mente solo rondaba una pregunta

-¿Qué demonios ...? -


	2. Chapter 2

El ninja "Heisenberg"

Capitulo 2: ¿Pero que demonios?

Walt se encontraba en un sitio completamente oscuro, tanto que ni siquiera podía ver su propia nariz.

-mmmm así que esto significa estar muerto- se dijo así mismo, no esperándose seguir consciente después de morir, la vez que le dijo a Jesse que, si de verdad había un infierno, ellos irían allí sin dudas, era solo para evitar que este abandonara el negocio, pero no esperaba siquiera estar consciente después de morir.

De repente ve una luz de color amarillo, él se queda sorprendido -no, no puede ser que esto me este pasando a mi- se maldijo, eso significaba que de verdad existía un Dios y si era así, entonces de verdad se iría al infierno, lo que se le hacia un poco raro era que la luz en lugar de ser blanca (como se plasmaba que eran los destellos divinos) era más bien amarilla.

Con temor se acerco a la luz, sabiendo que su destino era sufrir una tortura eterna a manos de Satanás.

Poco sabia el lo que le esperaba.

Cuando estaba a la mita del camino hacia la luz, sintió un tremendo dolor en su cuerpo

-¡AAARRRGGGG!- gruño al sentir como sus huesos, piel y órganos se comprimían hasta ser del tamaño que tendrían los de un bebe.

Después el dolor se había ido tan repentinamente como había aparecido, al intentar ponerse de pie tropezó, no sabia que era lo que sucedía.

De pronto sintió como una fuerza parecía jalarlo directamente hacia la luz, cerro sus ojos debido a la intensidad de brillo, y cuando sintió que había desaparecido el destello abrió los ojos, y lo que vio, lo desconcertó por completo.

Se encontraba en una habitación muy rustica, pon parees color amarillo, piso y techo de madera, la habitación estaba iluminada solo por unas velas, y en el centro de la habitación, se encontraban un hombre pelirrubio con una especie de uniforme raro, y una mujer pelirroja acostada en una cama, jadeando pesadamente ambos lo miraban con asombro y el hacia lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? - escucho decir al hombre

De repente se vio acercándose, supo que quien lo cargaba se aproximaba hacia los dos extraños, la mujer lo recibió al junto a un bebe pelirrubio con bigotes en las mejillas, ella observo con consternación a la mujer pelirroja, esta empezó a sollozar

-Tú te llamaras naruto- le decía al bebe rubio a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente -y tu…te llamaras Arashi- decía miraba a walt el cual la observaría con asombro y confusión.

Entonces vio como una mujer anciana los tomo a el y al otro bebe en sus brazos y los cubrió con una manta.

De repente vio algo que no esperaba: un enmascarado salió de la nada y le abrió la garganta a la anciana y los tomo a el y al bebe en una mano y les apunto con el objeto puntiagudo a ellos con la otra, él se sobresaltó en demasía, pero aun así no emitió ningún sonido.

Cuando se desplomo la mujer mayor, las otras dos personas se dieron cuenta de la situación- Cuarto, aléjate de la jinchuriki- decía el sujeto de forma amenazante

-Tranquilízate- decía el hombre rubio tratando de mantener la calma

-Habla por ti mismo Cuarto, yo estoy muy tranquilo- decía el sujeto- mejor pongamos a prueba al gran relámpago amarillo- dijo de forma maligna mientras lanzaba a la manta que contenía a los bebes al aire, Walt se aterro en sobremanera

-¡MINATOOOOO!- Gritaba la mujer pelirroja

El hombre en una fracción de segundo tomo a sus hijos en brazos y se puso de rodillas en el techo, Walt vio con asombro como el tipo parecía estar colgando del techo solo con sus pies.

Walt vio como el rubio miro la manta y rápidamente salto del techo y arrojaba la manta lejos, Walt pudo apreciar como el espacio de alrededor cambiaba rápidamente hasta aterrizar en una habitación diferente, no tuvo tiempo de apreciarla cuando el hombre salto por la ventana y seguido de esto una explosión derrumbo la cabaña donde estaban.

El hombre los reviso a ambos dándose cuenta de que estaban a salvo

-Ese desgraciado lo uso de distracción para obligarme a alejarme de Kushina- dijo el hombre con expresión molesta en el rostro.

Después, el rubio los teletransporto a una habitación mas iluminada con una cuna, el los coloco a el y al bebe dentro de la cuna y después se volvió a teletransportar dejándolos solos.

Walt dentro de su mente intentaba analizar o como mínimo, dar una razón para todo esto que le estaba pasando, primero estaba en un sitio oscuro, luego vio una luz amarilla y camino hacia a ella, su cuerpo se comprimio hasta parecer un bebe, apareció en una habitación extraña con gente extraña, un tipo entra y asesina a una anciana, el rubio lo salva con una habilidad extraña, y ahora esta en una cuna con un bebe rubio durmiendo ¡PERO QUE COÑO PASABA!.

De repente el hombre rubio apareció con la mujer pelirroja de antes en sus brazos, parecía incluso mas cansada que antes, el la dejo acostada en una cama y después recogió a los bebes y los dejo a un lado de ella, después de despedirse de ella desapareció en un destello amarillo.

La mujer se quedo con ellos, Walter ahora Arashi no hacia mas que preguntarse lo que estaba sucediendo.

Minutos después el hombre volvió y recogió a la pelirroja y a los bebes y los teletransporto

Bosque e Konoha

Aparecieron en una zona despejada del bosque, el rubio hizo una extraña secuencia de posiciones de manos, al terminar puso la mano en el suelo, una nube de humo apareció y al disiparse, se observó una pequeña cuna.

El coloco a los bebes ahí y acto seguido se teletransporto a la aldea

No tardo ni 2 minutos cuando regreso acompañado de un enorme zorro naranja de nueve colas completamente furioso, hubiera matado al hombre de no ser por que e la mujer pelirroja salieron unas extrañas cadenas que ataron al gigantesco zorro, después observo como el rubio invocaba a un ser que parecía personificar la muerte en su estado mas puro, y lo peor de todo, es que se le quedo observando al bebe castaño con una expresión de confusión e interés muy bien disimuladas, el bebe castaño observo como aquel ser tomo una extraña energía del zorro gigante y la introdujo dentro del bebe rubio.

El zorro quedo muy débil y mas pequeño por lo que las cadenas quedaban muy pequeñas para él, este al ver su oportunidad intento matar a los bebes, pero el hombre y la mujer se interpusieron, siendo atravesadas por las garras de aquella bestia.

Antes de morir, el rubio hizo una última posición de manos y el zorro se transformó en energía que entro en el estomago del bebe castaño, este se sobresaltó después vio como los cueros de ambos adultos caían desplomados en el piso, antes de desaparecer, el ser que dividió y sello la energía del zorro en ambos infantes observo al bebe castaño con algo parecido a una sonrisa y desapareció en la nada

Walter solo pudo pronunciar en su mente las siguientes palabras

\- ¿Qué demonios…? -


End file.
